To properly manage a fleet of tractor/trailers is necessary to provide real time data on the location of each tractor and trailer, the time and location of where and when a trailer is tethered or un-tethered and the identification of the trailer and the tractor pulling the trailer. Typically, it is the responsibility of the tractor driver to identify and provide the data via an asset tracking management system. This system is prone to errors due to potential misreading the tractor's or trailer's identification, damaged labeling or identification plates, theft, or human error.
Other prior art systems communicate the required data automatically to the tractor via a hard-wired connection through an anti-lock braking system using a Power Line Carrier (PLC) communication bus. This system requires the installation of a complex and expensive PLC transceiver on both the trailer and on the tractor.
Wireless trailer identification systems have also been used in combination with a Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS). These systems have a long event reporting latency time since the system is not active unless the trailer gets power and the trailer starts moving.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTOR ISSUED8,068,019 Bennie29 Nov. 20116,799,814 Lesesky5 Oct. 20046,529,529 Tohkairin4 Mar. 2003
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,019 discloses a system that upon connection of a trailer to a tow vehicle, recognizes the trailer and applies a stored trailer configuration in a controller. In one embodiment, tire pressure sensors transmit RF signals that are received by the tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS). Transmission from the sensor are decoded in a controller and processed to identify a particular trailer configuration.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,814 discloses the status of one or more subsystems positioned on one or more trailer is communicated to a tractor electrically and mechanically connected to the trailer. The status is automatically supplied by the subsystem or can be requested either by the operator of the tractor/trailer combination or automatically by another subsystem on either the tractor or the trailer. These systems require the installation of complex and expensive Power Line Carrier (PLC) transceivers on the trailers and on the tractors.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,529 discloses an automatic tracking system that utilizes a multiplicity device for reducing the time period during which a signal is formatted that is applied to a relay exchange mode. This system requires the use of a complex system of sensors and transmitters. The system also fails to properly identify the exact time and location of a hook/unhook event as well as the identification of the tracker/trailer.